


【锤基】大学图书管理员锤×好学生基

by Elliot_1145



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 20





	【锤基】大学图书管理员锤×好学生基

大学图书管理员锤×好学生基

午后的阳光透过擦的干干净净的窗户，打在图书馆里，照得人暖烘烘的。不过显然，桌前的Loki 的表情并不温暖，甚至可以说有些愤怒。

这已经是Loki 第三次在翻开的书里看到纸条了，“你穿白衬衫操起来一定很好看”

Loki 已经没有第一次看到这种纸条时的惊慌了，他看了看自己身上的衣服——和昨天一样的白衬衫，他现在可以肯定，这些纸条都是给他的了。

Loki 是阿斯加德大学的大一学生，学古典文学。他和班上大多数被调剂来的同学不同，他是真的喜欢这个专业，几个舍友每天都在外面浪的没影子，晚上回来还要和女朋友打电话，腻腻歪歪好几个小时才能关灯睡觉。

Loki 索性每天都去学校图书馆泡着，看看他感兴趣的书，当然，他在图书馆呆到最后一个走的原因还有一个——图书管理员Thor 十分帅气。是那种看一眼就无法移开目光的帅气，他的金色头发长及肩膀，眼睛很蓝，像是看一眼就会溺毙的汪洋，睫毛也很长，身材也很好……Loki 看着眼前的书出神的想着，半天没翻过一页。

他忍不住在脑海中想象他穿着白衬衫被Thor 操弄的样子。

Loki 甩了甩脑袋，把注意力拉回到书上的内容，想了想又觉得不甘心，他勾着嘴角拿出笔在纸条的背面写了几句话，恶作剧般把纸条夹在这一页，翻了一页继续看书。

“同学，图书馆要关门了。”Loki 感受到面前的光被遮住了，一只好看的手出现在桌上，屈起指节敲了敲桌子。

“哦，好的。”Loki 这才注意到已经很晚了，他记下今天看到的页数，合上书把书放回书架，然后第一次主动和Thor 说了再见。

Loki 不知道的是，在他走后，Thor 把那本书重新抽出来，翻开，找到那张纸条，然后看到了Loki 在背面留下的话，“你可以射在我脸上”

Thor 砰的一声合上了书，鼓出的气流掀起了他额前的碎发。Thor 只想，现在，立刻，马上，把Loki 拉回来，摁在这张桌子上狠狠地操他。

但他没有，他把纸条揣进兜里，把书放回去，然后锁门离开。

Thor 在Loki 第一天去图书馆的时候就注意到他了，他在Loki 刷校园卡的时候记下了他的名字。Loki 黑色的长发微过肩头，衬得他的脸有些苍白，他的薄唇总是紧抿着，这让Thor 一度怀疑这个人到底有没有嘴唇。

Thor 发现，Loki 很喜欢坐在窗边的位置，Thor 也喜欢Loki 坐在这里，这个位置离他不远不近，他可以清楚看到Loki 在做什么却不被对方发现。

于是Thor 开始偷偷帮Loki 留位置，在有同学试图坐在这里的时候他会编出一百个理由把人赶走，然后等待Loki 的到来。好在Loki 每天都会在下午三点左右的时间来到图书馆，然后一直坐到图书馆关门。

说实话，Thor 搞不懂Loki 怎么会有看不完的书，他每次拿起一本书，看了不到十分钟就觉得瞌睡虫在他眼皮子上跳舞。

Loki 这几天看的这本书厚的出奇，而且看得出来，Loki 打算把它看完。于是Thor 生出了在里面夹纸条的想法。

第一天看到纸条的时候Loki 蹭的从座位上站起来，凳腿在地板上摩擦发出刺耳的声音，让周围的人忍不住侧头看他。Loki 抿了抿嘴，重新坐下，他羞愤地吧纸条揉成一团捏在手心，手心里的汗很快就浸湿了纸团。

Loki 冷静下来想了想，这可能是有人的恶作剧，或者是情侣之间的无聊的情趣。他把纸团放在兜里，打算一会儿出去扔掉。

然而第二天Loki 又看到了一张纸条，他捏着纸条的手指有些发白，他做了几个深呼吸，强迫自己不要理会上面的话。

第三天Loki 做出了反击，然后的第四天第五天他都没有再收到写着下流的话的纸条了。他得意地勾了勾嘴角，继续看书，之前那本书已经看完了，他又找到了另一本厚重的文学书。

这天Loki 依旧是最后一个离开的，他合上书，打算把书放到原位，Loki 一手拿书，一手拨开旁边的书，努力想要把书插进比他略高的空格中，然而过于沉重的书让Loki 的手有些抖，眼看着书就要掉了，一只大手托住了他的手，把书顺利放回书架。

Loki 转头，发现是Thor ，他正从背后松松环着他，Loki 却因为这个姿势莫名有些紧张，他有些磕巴地说，

“谢，谢谢……”然后低着头想要离开，可是Thor 却没有要放他走的意思。

Loki 疑惑地抬头，看到Thor 一手撑着书架，另一只手里夹着一张纸条，他一张口，温热的呼吸洒在Loki 的头顶，让他的头皮有些发麻，

“这不是你说的吗？‘你可以射在我脸上’”说完，Thor 很认真的端详起了Loki 的脸庞，不得不说，这是一副好看的面相，Thor 有些不舍得，但他很想看到这张脸上染上情欲的样子。

Loki 的脸不出意料的变得通红，他半天憋不出一个字，

“那不是……我不知道……是你……”

“嗯？那如果你知道是我的话，你会怎么办？”Thor 在他耳边压低声音问，低沉的嗓音让Loki 的脸更热了，他低着头一句话也不说。

似乎是觉得他的反应很有意思，Thor 侧头吮吻上Loki 的耳垂，暧昧的水声在此刻的环境下无比清晰。Loki 偏头想要躲开，却被Thor 伸手扣住后脑勺，作祟的唇舌放过了被吮的红肿的耳垂，来到了Loki 的嘴唇前，然后亲了上去。

这是一个激烈又缠绵的吻，Loki 想要推开Thor ，却被他抓住了手带到下面，准确地贴再鼓起的地方。Loki 瞬间僵住，任由Thor 的舌头闯进去与他的唇舌纠缠，Thor 一手包裹着Loki 的手揉捏着自己勃起的性器，跌跌撞撞的把人压在图书馆的桌子上。

Loki 仰躺在桌上，脚尖堪堪挨上地面，浑身的重量都压在腰臀处，桌面的棱角硌得他有些难受。Loki 推了推Thor ，突然看到了上方角落里的监控，猛的开始挣扎，

“不行……会被看到……”

Thor 扭头看了看，笑着说，

“不会的，我已经把监控关了。”然后开始脱Loki 的衣服，他慢条斯理地解开衬衣的扣子，把Loki 抱上桌子，让他的上半身平躺在桌上，然后拉开了裤子的拉链。

Loki 像脱水的鱼，张大嘴巴喘个不停，他感觉到自己的大腿被分开，一根手指裹着清凉的东西挤了进去，Loki 的大脑一片混沌，根本没法思考Thor 从哪搞的这玩意儿，他被Thor 缠吻着，下面迎来了第二根和第三根手指。

Thor 的手指一边在Loki 的后穴里抽插着，另一只手腾出来解自己的裤子，几乎是刚刚扯下内裤，粗长的阴茎就弹了出来，他盯着Loki 泛着水光的眼睛，咬开了一片避孕套。

Loki 被眼前的画面刺激的一哆嗦，后穴也跟着收缩了一下，Thor 骂了句脏话，猛的抽出手指，把Loki 的腿拉到自己的腰上，挺入那潮湿温热的地方。

“嗯……”Loki 闷哼了一声，咬紧了下唇。Thor 却不愿意就这样放过他，他把Loki 的下唇解救出来，手指伸进温热的口腔翻搅，弄出咕啾的水声让Loki 脸热心跳。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下去，难耐的喘息声从喉间溢出。

Thor 有些痴迷地看着Loki 现在的样子，腰下挺动的速度也跟着加快，Loki 被顶的一句完整的话都说不出来，只能哼哼唧唧的叫唤。

Thor 终于放过了Loki 的舌头，转而俯下身去亲他，两手从Loki 的腋下穿过去把他捞起来抱着，这个姿势让Thor 的性器顶入了一个难以想象的深处，Loki 只能死死搂着Thor 的脖子，小猫儿一样蹭他的颈窝。

Thor 抱着Loki 走了两步，把人顶到书架上继续操干，Loki 终于不再压抑，哑着嗓子呻吟出来，有些低哑的声音分外勾人，让Thor 忍不住掐着他的腰继续加快速度，书架上的书在晃动下发出急促的摩擦声。

Loki 忍不住抖着身子射了出来，后穴一阵一阵绞紧，让Thor 也不再压抑，闷吼着射了出来。

简单清理完毕后，Thor 抓着Loki 的手，与他十指相扣，一边摩挲着他好看的骨节一边说，

“其实我早就盯上你了，你看我的眼神不一般，你也早就喜欢我了吧？”此刻的Thor 分外的不要脸，腆着脸在Loki 身边磨磨蹭蹭。

Loki 的耳尖有点红，他当然不好意思直接说什么对我早就喜欢你了之类的。Loki 舔了舔嘴唇，凑过去吻了吻Thor 的嘴角。

Thor 笑着加深了这个吻。

月亮不知什么时候出来了，淡淡的光芒洒在拥吻的两个人身上，像是静止了时间。

他们永远都不会分开。


End file.
